warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Black Marauders
I don`t get it, how can an Inquisitor be a Chapter Master, he ain`t even a Space Marine !? Very funny crypto, but good work Orkmarine 23:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) MESSAGE SENT BY JASSITS------- MESSAGE RECEIVED------ SCREW THE INQUISITION Orkmarine 23:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) /tactical facepalm/ Okay, these guys aren't normal Space Marines. They are part of the Deathwatch, a special chapter that is designed to combat xenos. The Deathwatch are really non-Codex compliant, so that means they can do a lot of things different with their chapter hierarchy. And plus, in regular Deathwatch lore, an Inquisitor ''leads a group of Deathwatch, unless they were in a really bad situation. Thanks, anyways. --All is Dust! My Talk 01:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Deathwatch The Deathwatch are the chamber militant of the Ordo Xenos, there are made up from many shapters (blood ravens, storm talons,....). They are lead by the inquisition, but it is wrong to say that they have a Chapter Master, since any Inquisitor of the OX can lead them. You should change Chapter Master to Leader. The rest is OK 500 Deathwatch marines pulld aside for just one race? I think that is a steep number. The Deathwatch doesn't operate as a single unit. Rather they operate in a number of Kill-Teams. In a really dire battle you might find two to three of them operating at the same time. Basically Deathwatch fights as special forces, not as an actual army. I am your master! At your service. 14:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Changed it a bit. They are now just a regular Loyalist Chapter that specialize in xenos, although a handful of Deathwatch marines are still present. Much more sensible, ain't it? --All is Dust! My Talk 02:59, May 27, 2012 (UTC) A couple of hopefully constructive criticisms Eurm, ''"Poorly armed Astartes" ? The Astartes are not poorly armed in the Imperium. Full Stop. Also, you have a contradiction in your article: in the intro, you say that the Black Marauders are a chapter, later you say they are part of the deathwatch, yet they work alongside members of the Deathwatch. Which is it ? If they are their own chapter than it isn't exactly canon friendly : an astartes chapter cannot just decide to create a new chapter, all astartes chapters were created during a founding. The canon states there is only three exceptions : the Grey Knights (who are actually officially part of the second founding), the Sons of Medusa and on created by the Mechanicus. Chapters can however pressure the High Lords of Terra to create a new chapter during a founding (ie. the Disciples of Caliban) In any case, I don't understand why the Deathwatch would choose to create a new chapter (or a new sub-chapter etc.), which is identical to them in every important manner : they kill Xenos, they use Kill Teams etc. The Blood Angels would not choose not create a Death company in a chapter which has such close ties to Astartes that are not scions of Sanguinius. They are trying to keep the Black Rage a secret still. What is the size of this organisation ? Is it a full chapter ? A full company ? a couple of squads ? You can't say "they use the standard Deathwatch Hierarchy" that simply, because the Deathwatch is very loosely organised, and there is not necessarily a coherent chapter hierarchy like in a codex chapter. It is necessary for you to understand that the Deathwatch unit called the Kill Team is not necessarily adapted to massive battle situations, they are designed to work alone, without support from any other of their battle brothers. Please iron out some of these details, you seem to have an interesting concept, but it is sometimes difficult to see how all this fits together. I would recommend you either: - completely dissociate this chapter from the Deathwatch (in terms of relations) to make it a pseudo-Deathwatch only for Blood Angels successors - you would then have to state how marines of this chapter are recruited ; - or you should say that it is a normal astartes chapter, that has particularly strong ties to the Deathwatch - they would then second twice as many battle brothers to the Deathwatch than other chapters. In both cases, they can have strong ties to the Ordo Xenos, but make sure that they don't actually accept Inquisitors too close to their twin secrets of the Black Rage and the Red Thirst: letting anybody outside the blood angels and their successors know about these curses could leed ''all ''Sons of Sanguinius to be purged, and is therefore non-canon friendly Anyway, good work and good luck, Lord Thørn (talk) 09:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Ei jumalauta. --Remos talk 12:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC)